Eyesight 2720
by MuchFailSauce
Summary: 'Tsuna has amazing eyes.' Introspective or something like it, anyway . Things are different, depending on who sees them-a smile, dream, or even just someone's eyes. No real pairings, unless you bring them yourself. First story.


**Disclaimer: If I could draw guys like the lady who makes Katekyo Hitman (if I could draw at all) I would be one happy cookie. 3 This is not mine.**

**Fandom: Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**Characters: Tsuna (et all)**

**Warnings: Mentions of people dying and stuff. But hey, they're a mafia. If you like it, implications of Tsuna/Kyouko. Otherwise, feel free to ship whatever.**

**Other: My big sister told me to write about all the things about the guardians that I think are spectacular. So I did. XD Enjoy.**

* * *

Tsuna has amazing eyes. In the future, when 'Vongola' itself is a name to fear and its members are famous in every corner of the underworld, Vongola decimo's golden eyes and brilliant flames become something of a legend. They're one of the first things the bosses of other mafia tell their men to look out for, and (as Hibari once admitted, under extreme duress via alcohol) they have the dangerous, lion-like glint of a true predator.

(_But when Kyoko thinks of Tsuna's eyes, the first and only thing she will ever think of is a pair of worried, chocolate-brown eyes and a wobbly smile. And when those eyes look at his family, even the worry vanishes and the gold fades to the soft brown that first drew them to his side._)

Gokudera has an incredible mind. In the future, when the power and loyalty of the Vongola tenth generation is infamous among their friends and foes alike, Gokudera 'smokin' bomb' Hayato is well-known for his devious tactics, fiery temper, and ferocious loyalty to his beloved boss. 'Sistema C.A.I' becomes a name to fear, and opposing families work their best minds to exhaustion to figure out the looped belts, the hanging boxes and the glinting rings that trigger them. They never even get close. Even before the bombs he sends spinning through the air, Gokudera's mind is a weapon that the other families have learned to fear.

(_But when it comes right down to it, he never hesitates to stop planning his weapons and strategies for the sake of something more important. After all, if a right-hand man can't help his boss with math homework, what good is he?_)

Yamamoto has a great smile. In the future, when Reborn's prediction of 'natural-born hitman' has proven itself to be true and assassins across the world have fallen at his hands, myths about a smiling swordsman worm their way into even the deepest shadows. When that smile vanishes and those warm eyes go cold and blank, even the strongest hitmen feel a chill go down their spines because that strange lack of a smile is even more frightening than the grin of a skull or the gleaming edge of his sword. It says '_you're going to die'._

(_But to his family, in the permanent gentle warmth of Yamamoto's smile, it's a blessing. Through the darkest days that smile is a reminder of nights watching fireworks and laughter and the simple value of being alive._)

Ryohei has a strong, fierce heart. In the future, when battles are vicious and injuries are brutal, he strides ahead of the family with his head held high, his fists blazing like the sun. He fights against any force his enemies can send his way until he can't stand any longer, and then he stands again anyway, his injuries glittering with brilliant flames. Ever since his first kill, he has sworn on his soul not to take another life. Nevertheless, a single punch from those scarred, bandaged fists is enough to shatter an enemy's bones.

(_But to his family—especially his beloved little sister—he throws his heart and soul into love and loyalty, and his reliable, overflowing presence heals them together as surely as his sunshine-flames._)

Lambo has enduring, tolerant soul. In the future, when rivals to the world's greatest mafia family make continuous, vicious attempts to bring them down and replace them in their seat of power, he learns to take seriously his role as the 'lightning rod'. Even with tears in his eyes and trembling hands he stands up and lets the power run through him and away into the ground—away from the family he protects. Years of brutal fighting with Reborn have increased his pain tolerance to a level beyond anything that could be considered either normal or human. Lambo may be childish and weepy and the youngest guardian ever appointed, but by the age of fifteen he can take the pain and give it back a hundredfold to his enemies. (Heaven help you if you _do_ hurt him until he can't fight anymore. They say he has a weapon that calls a lightning demon from another world, although no one who fights that demon ever becomes fully coherent again, so they don't know.)

(_But even when he's already taken pain and grief beyond the limits of his lanky, fifteen-year-old body and mind, he'll limp home to find his family, where he doesn't have to be strong anymore._)

Hibari has overwhelming strength. In the future, when treachery is considered a constant threat and allies can easily become enemies at a moment's notice, it is rumored that even his fellow guardians aren't completely sure where his allegiances lie. All they know—all they really need to know, much of the time—is that Hibari Kyouya is a man who will kill with impunity. His strength is overwhelming, and he is widely considered (at the very least) one of the top ten most dangerous and trigger-happy men in the entirety of the criminal underworld. He is never seen to make real contact with the Vongola main family, and when he got into a battle with the sun guardian in the middle of a main Italy street it threw every information network within thousands of miles into turmoil. There is only one thing that everyone knows for sure; Hibari is one of the worst enemies it is possible to have.

(_But when a tiny bird hovers in through Tsuna's window and chirps the familiar tune to his old school's not-very-inspirational theme, a smile never fails to spread over his face. If Hibari ever turns traitor, he will be one of the direst threats the Vongola have ever faced. But as an ally, the tenth boss trusts him implicitly and feels an ultimate sense of security in the wake of his boundless power._)

Chrome and Mukuro have beautiful dreams. In the future, when the wraiths of the Vongola family slip silently into every crack in defenses and deepest stronghold, the two mist guardians become a whisper of chaos and mistrust in even the most tightly-knit family. Their illusions dazzle and bind you like fairy glamour or whisper like a lover or roar with nightmares and monsters until your heart explodes with the terror of them. But always, with the amazing realism that is the Vongola mist's calling card, their illusions are strangely beautiful and impossible to escape. They are the most debilitating weapon in the guardian's arsenal. After all, how can you fight someone who doesn't even have to touch you to break your mind?

(_But every night, when Chrome settles down at her place on the old couch and Mukuro touches her mind from far, far away in his subterranean cell, she smiles and lets her thoughts fill with flying and friendship and hundreds of beautiful colors._)

They don't really see themselves. And the people who spread rumors and whisper about them don't really see them either. Seeing someone—_really_ seeing someone—is almost impossible. But then again, Tsuna has amazing eyes.

* * *

**I have an incredible weakness for stories that follow patterns. I read them sometimes in other fandoms, and they always seem to connect and show ideas really well, so I thought I would try my hand at one. Reviews not _needed_, per se, but definitely appreciated-the more specific the better. I know from looking over my big sis's shoulder that there's nothing more depressing than getting a review and then finding out that it says 'good story, write more'. :) Feedback is a lovely thing.**


End file.
